Viktor Zielkov
Viktor Zielkov (born November 11th, 1978 in Kirov, Russia), better known as "Kort", or more commonly,' "Vik'", is (or was) a member of the biker club called Spartans Motorcycle Club, which operated in Willowfield-Idlewood, where Viktor was often seen at. He was known to be ranked as a''' President''' in the club before the Chapter of San Andreas split. He was known to live in a trailer at the compound behind the Spartans MC bar, but after the split of the chapter, moved to Palomino Creek. On April 20th ((2013)), Viktor was arrested for multiple charges, most outstanding being accused of shooting at a police officer which he didn't actually commit, and was sentenced to 5 years in prison. On May 26th ((2013)), he was arrested for multiple charges, including previous ones and was sentenced to 4 years in prison. Life in the US Upon reaching the age of 18, Viktor left Russia to go live in Illinois with his father, who was a Patched Member in the Outlaws MC at that time. Viktor was never introduced to the club. In 2002, his father died in a shootout between rivalling clubs. At this point, he had to live by himself and got around doing different part-time jobs. 2 years later, Zielkov left the state to live in San Andreas, where he also discovered his passion for bikes. In 2006 he bought a Harley Davidson Road King, which he worked on most of the days. He was not economically safe, but the fact that he spent most of his time either working in a public garage on his bike or driving around the state, made it so that his "home" was not a drain on the money. Spartans MC In December of 2007, he got affliated with the Spartans Motorcycle Club in Bayside. Shortly after meeting them, he got imprisoned for 6 years, but got out for good behaviour in 5. After getting free, he was awarded the Prospect patch in the club. After some time, doing jobs for the club and showing up loyalty, he became a full member of the club and at this point tied completely to it. Showing up extended loyalty and dedication to the club and president, he shortly became a Sergeant at Arms due to his aggressive and on-the-edge nature, and no fear of risking his life for the good of the club. He remained at said ranking for a while, until the former Vice President of the San Andreas chapter, Chuck Williamson stepped down from the role. They day after, the role was assigned to Viktor. The two day Reign After an ordinary day in the club and a suggestion from Wesley's old lady to go get a few beers and sit outside, the President was shot in front of the club door with a sniper rifle. Stepping out last, he was clearly a target as noone else was shot at. After a crazy few hours and after obtaining the neccessary keys to run the club, Viktor ripped the President patch off Wesley's vest, not knowing how long it would take for him to recover, or if he would even survive. He took the responsibility as the Sergeant at Arms to lead the club in this morale-low time, the Vice President,''' '''Chuck Williamson not being around. After two days of leading the club, Wesley showed up in his wheelchair and obtained the patch for himself again. Category:Male Category:Character